popsongfandomcom-20200213-history
ABBA
ABBA ABBA was a Swedish pop/rock/disco group formed in Stockholm in 1972, comprising Agnetha Fältskog, Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus and Anni-Frid Lyngstad. ABBA is an acronym of the first letters of the band members' first names. They became one of the most commercially successful acts in the history of pop music, topping the charts worldwide from 1972 to 1982. They are also known for winning the 1974 Eurovision Song Contest, giving Sweden its first victory in the history of the contest and being the most successful group ever to take part in the contest. ABBA has sold over 370 million records worldwide and still sell millions of records a year, which makes them one of the best-selling music artists of all time. ABBA was the first pop group to come from a non-English-speaking country that enjoyed consistent success in the charts of English-speaking countries, including the UK, Ireland, the U.S., Canada, Australia, New Zealand, and South Africa. The group also enjoyed significant success in Latin American markets, and recorded a collection of their hit songs in Spanish. During the band's active years, Fältskog and Ulvaeus were a married couple, as were Lyngstad and Andersson, although both couples later divorced. At the height of their popularity, both relationships were suffering strain which ultimately resulted in the collapse of the Ulvaeus-Fältskog marriage in 1979 and the Andersson-Lyngstad marriage in 1981. These relationship changes were reflected in the group's musicneeded, with later compositions including more introspective lyrics. After ABBA broke up in late 1982, Andersson and Ulvaeus achieved success writing music for the stage while Lyngstad and Fältskog pursued individual solo careers with mixed success. ABBA's music declined in popularity until several films, notably Muriel's Wedding and The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert, revived interest in the group, spawning several tribute bands. In 1999, ABBA's music was adapted into the successful musical Mamma Mia! that toured worldwide. A film of the same name released in 2008 became the highest-grossing film in the United Kingdom that year. The group was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame on 15 March 2010. Facts 1. The fusion of two singers-songwriters which was considered the vital part of ABBA happened on a crossroad, at the countryside. The bus with Benny’s group, the Hep Stars and the Hootenanny Singers with Bjorn met up on the way to a concert/party. 2. Agnetha was a self-confessed Connie Francis fan and used to sing and imitate her moves. 3. Anni-Frid Lyngstad was Norwegian by birth fathered by a German soldier who was on assignment at Norway when he met Anni’s mother which sprouted a relationship. 4. Ring Ring was ABBA’s first debut album released in 1973 but their phenomenal song which introduced them to the world was the song Waterloo which they performed in 6 April 1974 at Eurovision held in Brighton, a city on the southern coast of England towards the east. 5. Winning the 1974 Eurovision could have been Agnetha’s best birthday gift which arrived a day late. She was born on 5th April (1950). 6. Eurovision just made things happen faster for ABBA considering certain parts of the world were less interested in it (US and Australia). Note that their first debut album Ring Ring released a year before Eurovision initially met success. 7. Agnetha turned away from the public as an after effect of fame after the ABBA split up causing her to be treated badly by journalists. Staying away from fans and declining interviews earned her the title, “the new Greta Garbo”. 8. The distinguishing feature of ABBA’s music was made possible through the genius of audio engineer Michael Tretow who experimented with various recording techniques. 9. The Day Before You Came was the last ABBA song as attested by ABBA’s audio engineer Michael Tretow. 10. ABBA’s second reunion in public after their split up happened after 22 years at the Swedish premier of the film “Mamma Mia” in 4 July 2008. 11. As it was expressed in Bjorn’s very own words; “ ABBA never officially broke up. In 1982, we just said we were going to have a rest and that was it.” 12. “Mamma Mia!”, the musical project Bjorn and Benny had in mind was the very cause of the break from ABBA which eventually led to it’s end. The origin of the phrase is Italian which means “my mother” oftentimes an exclamation or cry of distress owing to danger or being shocked. For ABBA, the shock from the parting came quite a bit late. Songs A''' *Alley Cat *Andante, Andante[1] *Andante, Andante version *Angeleyes *And the Wind Cries Mary instrumental *Another Morning Without You *Another town another train *Arrival *As good as new '''B *Baby *Bang-A-Boomerang *Burning My Bridges C''' *Cassandra *Chiquitita *Chiquitita version *Crazy World *Crying Over You '''D *Dance (While The Music Still Goes On *Dancing Queen *The day before you came *Den Stora Kärleken *Disillusion *Does your mother know *Dream World *Dum Dum Diddle E''' *Eagle *Elaine '''F *Fanfare of the 1981 Ice Hockey World Championship instrumental *Fernando *Fernando version *Fernando version *Free As A Bumble Bee *From a Twinkling Star to a Passing Angel *Funky Feet G''' *Get on the Carousel *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! *Givin' a Little Bit More *Gonna sing you my love song '''H *Hamlet III part 1&2 *Happy Hawaii *Happy New Year *Hasta Manana *He is your brother *Head over Heels *Hej Gamle Man! *Here Comes Rubie Jamie Del Fuego *Hey, Hey Helen *Hole in Your Soul *Honey, Honey *Hovas Vittne I''' *I Am A Musician instrumental *I Am A Seeker *I Am An A *I am just a girl *I am the city *I do, I do *I have a dream *I Have a Dream *I Let the Music Speak *I saw it in the mirror *I wonder *If it wasn't for the nights *I'm a Marionette *I'm Still Alive *Intermezzo No. 1 instrumental *I've been waiting for you '''J *Just a Notion *Just like that K''' *The King Has Lost His Crown *King Kong song *Kisses of Fire *Knowing me, knowing you '''L *La Reina Del Baile version of "Dancing Queen" *Lady Bird instrumental *Lay all your love on me *Like An Angel Passing Through My Room Love Isn't Easy (But It Sure Is Hard Enough) *Lovelight *Lovers (Live a Little Longer) Skyrimirock (talk) 08:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC)